1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an X-ray generator to generate and radiate X-rays to an object, an X-ray imaging apparatus including the X-ray generator, and a method of controlling the X-ray generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays to an object and acquires an image of the inside of the object using the X-rays having passed through the object. Since an object has different X-ray transmittances depending on characteristics of materials of the object, the internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting the intensity or strength of X-rays having passed through the object.
The X-ray imaging apparatus may include an X-ray generator to generate and radiate X-rays to an object, and the X-ray generator may include an X-ray tube to generate X-rays due to collision of electrons between an anode and cathode, and a high-voltage generator to apply a high voltage to the anode and cathode of the X-ray tube.
The high-voltage generator and the X-ray tube may be connected through high-voltage cables, and wave tails may be generated due to stray capacitance of the high-voltage cables, thereby increasing exposure of or to the object.